


More than Survive

by GeminiAthena



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mind Control
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiAthena/pseuds/GeminiAthena
Summary: A primeira regra que todos aprendiam ao entrar no laboratório era a de não se apegar aos experimentos de nenhuma forma. A segunda regra era de que nada relacionado aos experimentos devia deixar às instalações. A terceira regra era de que aqueles que quebrassem as outra duas seriam considerados criminosos.
Relationships: Athena/Gemini Saga | Gemini Saga/Saori Kido, Gemini Saga/Saori Kido
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sei que tenho mais duas fics paradas que tenho que terminar, mas eu estou com um bloqueio horrível pras duas e não to conseguindo avançar, mas eu vou terminar ambas as fics, prometo.  
> Mas até lá eu também vou escrevendo essa aqui por que estou a muito tempo querendo escrever algo de universo alternativo, em especial ficção científica, e também um Saga x Saori e é isso que estou fazendo aqui, espero que gostem dessa fic também.

**_ Laboratório da Elysiun - Vinte Anos Atrás. _ **

Não era a primeira vez que o jovem cientista andava por aqueles corredores brancos, o homem de cabelos cor de palha era o mais jovem membro do maior e mais importante time de pesquisa dos laboratórios da Elysiun. Coisa que apenas a poucos meses seria motivo de seu maior orgulho, mas que agora lhe fazia entrar em conflito a cada dia que se apresentava para o trabalho.

Novamente em conflito sobre o que lhe fora ordenado e o que achava correto, ele se dirigiu pelo caminho que já conhecia de cor de maneira automática. Fora convocado para lidar com algo importante sobre o experimento que tinha sobre sua jurisdição, mas infelizmente não fora ainda informado do que acontecia.

Não pode precisar quando alcançou seu destino, mas também não tardou a notar que seu companheiro de longa data, e que também podia gozar de ser um dos mais jovens em toda a equipe, já o esperava com o semblante sombrio.

— Me chamou amigo? — perguntou com a voz cansada e coberta de preocupação.

— Estão cancelando a pesquisa, todo esse lote será descartado. — foi tudo que o moreno conseguiu responder.

O loiro desviou seus olhos para a janela de vidro a sua frente e ao “projeto” que ali se encontrava, depois se voltou com pesar para o amigo que era apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo.

— Tem certeza? Não tem nada que possamos fazer? — questionou aflito.

— Sinto muito, mas não, amanhã à noite serão levados todos para o descarte. — o outro suspirou ao responder, sabia muito bem por que o incômodo do amigo. — Mas nessas horas temos que nos lembrar da primeira regra não é mesmo?

O cientista de cabelos louros não acreditava no que ouvia, estava em choque, tamanho era seu estupor que sequer ouviu quando o amigo se despediu, apenas conseguiu ficar ali olhando para o experimento.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o

**_ Arredores da Cidade-estado Elíseos - Dezoito Anos Atrás. _ **

O menino de longos cabelos dourados corria animado pelo campo de flores, estava encantado com todas as cores que via das pequenas plantas, simplesmente adorava quando era levado pra brincar ali.

Mais afastado um homem também com cabelos loiros, mas menos vibrantes e coloridos do que o garotinho sorria ao vê-lo tão animado brincando com os insetos e plantas. Faziam cerca de dois anos que havia tomado o garoto sob sua custódia, e até hoje sentia o peso do que sacrificara para ficar com ele, mas jamais poderia se arrepender dessa escolha, nem mesmo quando sentia as insuportáveis dores em sua perna ou quando a bengala lhe falhava para os movimentos mais simples.

Notou então com desconfiança quando o pequeno parou de correr atrás dos insetos e o ar pareceu se tornar mais pesado, sabia o que isso significava, especialmente vendo-o parado daquele jeito, algo se aproximava, e ele estava em estado de alerta.

Se aproximou devagar segurando firme a arma que tinha escondida em seu casaco comprido, já estava próximo o bastante do menino para lhe perguntar o que esse tinha visto quando percebeu uma movimentação entre as folhagem da pequena área de mata que separava o campo da cidade. Estava pronto para sacar e disparar sua arma, assim como sabia que o menino estava preparado para atacar o que quer que fosse que saísse dali.

Para sua surpresa se tratava de um garoto que parecia ser da mesma idade que seu protegido, estava visivelmente ferido e cansado, andava com dificuldade e trazia nos braços um bebê que não parecia ter mais do que um ano de idade, o homem relaxou um pouco a sua postura ao vê-lo, mas seu protegido não o fez se mantendo ainda em posição de alerta. 

— Espere um pouco, ele não parece se uma ameaça. — disse pondo uma de suas mãos no ombro do menino, que pareceu relaxar um pouco sua postura.

O garotinho ferido provalmente estaria fugindo de algo ou alguém, se aproximando mais com cuidado ele pode perceber que o pequeno tinha uma espécie de dardo tranquilizante preso em suas costas, ele conhecia aquilo sabia bem para o que eram usados, e quem os usava.

— Ele está sendo caçado também, temos que ajudá-lo. — disse o homem rapidamente para o menino de cabelos louros, enquanto amparava o pequeno ferido antes que esse caísse desacordado.

Não demorou um instante para que ele reagisse e fosse ajudar o homem que o criava como um pai parando próximo do mesmo e esperando por mais alguma instrução.

— Temos que ir embora rápido, podem ter espectros por perto procurando por eles... Ele mal consegue andar sozinho, você o leva e eu levo esse pequenino aqui. — deu as instruções ao mais novo com a precisão que pode em meio a sua pressa, e viu como ele acenava positivamente.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o

Demoraram um pouco mais do que ele previra para voltar para “casa”, já que aparentemente carregar um bebê nos braços enquanto tentava andar com sua bengala não era tão fácil assim, mas haviam chegado e agora ele estava fazendo curativos nos ferimentos do garoto que havia encontrado enquanto o bebê dormia em uma cesta ali do lado.

— O que está fazendo? — a voz jovem do garoto surpreendeu o homem que estava no meio de fazer um curativo.

— Meu Deus, não me assuste assim, por favor. — o homem disse voltando o olhar para o menino. — E estou fazendo um curativo.

— Posso ver? — perguntou seu protegido curioso.

— Acho melhor não, está mais difícil do que pensei, ele realmente estava bastante ferido. — respondeu voltando a seu trabalho.

— Eu posso ver o filhote então? — o pequeno perguntou esperançoso agora.

O mais velho não conseguiu evitar rir levemente, era impossível não achar a falta de jeito do menino adorável às vezes.

— Ele é uma pessoa pequeno, não dizemos filhote, dizemos que são bebês. — se desviou novamente para explicar ao mais novo. — E sim você pode vê-lo, mas não pode fazer barulho ou tocar nele por que está dormindo entendeu?

O pequeno acenou positivamente para o outro, o homem voltou a seu trabalho, enquanto o menino foi ver o bebê adormecido.

O pequeno achou certa graça em ver o quanto o bebê era pequeno, assim como parecia ser frágil também, além de ter certa semelhança com o outro menino que seu cuidador estava tratando, em sua jovem mente questionava se ambos seriam parentes ou algo do tipo.

O homem deu um suspiro aliviado quando terminou os curativos e percebeu que seu “paciente” acordava, guardando as ferramentas improvisadas que usava quando um curativo ou outro tratamento médico se fazia necessário.

O menino ferido abriu seus olhos percebendo primeiro que estava em um lugar estranho e depois que seu irmão não estava com ele, e por fim vendo o homem estranho diante de si que parecia mexer em alguma coisa a seu lado.

Assustado com toda essa situação ele instintivamente tentou usar seus poderes contra o homem para poder fugir de alguma maneira, porém antes mesmo da primeira faísca deixar seus dedos ele sentiu uma forte pressão no pescoço.

O homem logo sentiu o ar ficar pesado novamente enquanto via o menino ferido começar a se sufocar, rapidamente se voltou para seu protegido vendo anéis vermelhos luminosos que se formavam ao redor de suas íris.

— Saga, pare agora, não machuque ele! — ordenou com força e autoridade esperando que ele o obedecesse.

Por um instante parecia que ele não ouviria o homem, o que o deixou ainda mais desesperado, mas então ele parou fazendo os olhos voltarem ao normal.

— Ele ia te atacar. — se justificou Saga de imediato ao parar de apertar a garganta do outro com sua mente.

— Saga é só um menino assustado e ferido, ele deve ter pensado que estava em perigo e por isso atacou. — explanou para o protegido antes de se voltar ao garoto ferido. — Eu sinto muito, você está bem?

O outro menino tossiu recuperando o ar com dificuldade, e sendo novamente amparado pelo homem, pouco a pouco conseguiu recuperar o fôlego e então parou para analisar melhor o ambiente ao redor.

Parecia estar em um quarto antigo e empoeirado, estava sentado em uma cama velha e puída, do outro lado do quarto pode ver o outro garoto, seus olhos eram azulados, tinha a pele muito pálida e longos cabelos dourados a seu lado estava uma cesta onde reconheceu, o cobertor em que seu irmão estava enrolado.

Chegando a conclusão que não havia sido capturado por espectros ele tentou falar algo mas não conseguiu dizer nada com a garganta dolorida, assim sendo resolveu tentar se levantar para ver seu irmão.

— Calma não precisa se esforçar muito, deve estar cansado e dolorido. — o homem dizia enquanto gesticulava para que ele ficasse na cama.

Se virando rapidamente ele percebeu que seu protegido os olhava com a expressão fechada e os braços cruzados, provavelmente ainda estava desconfiado do outro.

— Saga por que não desce fica de olho na casa por segurança, acho que ainda vou fazer uns exames neles.

O pequeno obedeceu ao pedido do mais velho sem pensar em contestar de qualquer maneira.

— Eu sinto muito por ele, ele só está preocupado em sermos atacados, aliás eu sou Shion.

No andar de baixo da casa abandonada onde estavam se escondendo Saga não conseguia entender como o mais velho estava tão tranquilo quando o menino estranho tinha tentado atacá-lo daquele jeito, para si não aquilo não tinha lógica nenhuma, mas ainda assim seu cuidador não o queria por perto.

Ficou ali sentado tentando compreender o que exatamente o outro teria em mente ou quando ele iria deixar de lado o menino estranho e o bebê que estava com ele, não saberia dizer quanto tempo passou nem pensou em fazer nada diferente, não apenas por não ter muito que fazer na casa mas também por não sentir falta de distração.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho do lado de fora da casa, olhando por uma fresta entre as tábuas que tampavam uma das janelas ele pode ver espectros que estavam vasculhando a região, provavelmente procurando não por eles mas por outros como eles que também se escondiam em lugares como aqueles.

Os espectros eram dois, usavam o característico uniforme negro que cobria praticamente todo o corpo, máscaras que escondiam praticamente todo seu rosto e carregavam tanto armas de choque quanto às que atiravam dardos tranquilizantes que serviam para capturar suas vítimas.

Ao ver que eles estavam procurando por outras casas Saga tentou se concentrar em seguir o que Shion havia lhe ensinado e ficar escondido esperando, mesmo que soubesse que eles eram ameaças e que o certo seria atacá-los logo.

Tinha certeza que estava fazendo bem o que havia sido ensinado quando viu que os dois espectros se dirigiam até a casa onde se escondiam.

No andar de cima o menino já estava conseguindo falar de novo, e estava explicando como ele é seu irmão estavam fugindo dos espectros por dias quando foram encontrados.

Foi quando ouviram um barulho vindo de baixo, ambos ficaram nervosos, em especial o mais velho.

Shion desceu o mais rápido que sua perna lhe permitia, o outro menino vinha logo atrás de si. O homem sequer havia terminado de descer os degraus quando viu o que tinha acontecido.

No andar de baixo dois espectros haviam entrado na casa e aparentemente tentado atirar em Saga, como indicado pelos dardos no chão, mas não haviam sido páreos para o garoto.

Usando seus poderes Saga tinha um dos espectros flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão, este também segurava seu pescoço como se algo o sufoca-se, o outro estava caído no chão mas tentava se levantar como se algo o impedisse.

Shion estava prestes a intervir naquilo, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa um estalo alto foi ouvido pelo lugar seguido de um baque quando Saga deixou cair o corpo do espectro após quebrar seu pescoço, voltando então sua atenção ao outro que estava caído, o qual começou a gritar em agonia quando a pressão contra si aumentou esmagando-o.

Shion estava parado apertando sua bengala com força, não sabia o que odiava mais se era a crueldade que aquele menino podia ter muitas vezes, ou se era saber exatamente por que ele não conseguia ter empatia.

— Estamos seguros agora. — disse Saga com uma expressão neutra para o mais velho.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o

**_ Área Nobre da Cidade-estado de Elíseos - Dias Atuais. _ **

Saori suspirou vendo a que já devia ser a décima mensagem de Julian aquele dia, no fundo perguntava a si mesma quanto tempo levaria para o outro perceber que ela não tinha interesse em nada com ele além da relação de trabalho.

Ambos trabalhavam nos grandes laboratórios da Elysiun, uma imensa compania que trabalhava, em basicamente todas as áreas envolvendo tecnologia e também saúde. Saori era a responsável por apresentar ao público todas as grandes inovações feitas pelos pesquisadores brilhantes, enquanto Julian era mais íntimo da importação e exportação de recursos ente cada cidade.

Não era incomum que os dois acabassem trabalhando juntos, em especial quando o assunto era segurança, não foram poucas as vezes em que ela teve se unir a Julian e a Pandora, quem era a comandante dos soldados que protegiam a cidade, para assegurar a população de que a cidade estava segura, em especial contra a ameaça que os Saints, um grupo terrorista formado por Agiois, os quais causavam caos na cidade e terror nos habitantes.

Tinha acabado de entrar no carro que dirigia para se encaminhar ao trabalho quando recebeu uma ligação, sem sequer ver qual era o número que a chamava, se arrependeu no mesmo instante ao ouvir a voz do outro lado.

— Cadê você Saori, estamos te esperando para começar a reunião? — A voz de Julian doava do outro lado da linha.

— Estou no carro saindo agora, já se esqueceu que meu expediente só começa mais tarde? — ela respondeu enquanto saía com o carro.

— Hades está aqui e está de mau humor... — foi tudo que a moça ouviu antes de deixar o telefone celular escorregar de sua mão.

— Já estou indo.

Saori não respondeu mais nada antes de desligar o telefone e o jogar de qualquer jeito no banco a seu lado, sabia que seja lá o que estava acontecendo era sério apenas pela presença de Hades.


	2. Ataque

**_ Sede da Elysiun - Dias Atuais. _ **

— Então senhores, como vão fazer para resolver esse problema? — a voz fria de Hades o presidente da Elysiun soou na sala de reuniões.

Nenhum dos presentes pareciam saber como responder ao homem pálido de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, que parecia ser capaz de intimidar qualquer pessoa com sua simples presença, ou pelo menos essa era a impressão que Saori tinha dele.

Sentados nos outros lugares da mesa estavam Saori, a responsável pelo setor de publicidade da compania, Julian que cuidava das negociações de exportação e importação entre as Cidades-estados, Pandora a comandante dos Espectros, Kyoko que cuidava das prisões onde os Agiois eram mantidos e por fim Hilda que agia como porta voz dos laboratórios já que nenhum dos pesquisadores podia estar lá presencialmente.

— Com todo respeito senhor. — a voz de Julian se fez presente na sala chamando a atenção de todos ali. — Mas não sei o que exatamente espera que alguns de nós possa fazer, pois vale lembrar que somos apenas civis tentando lidar com tudo isso também.

— Julian tem razão, queremos uma solução tanto quanto o senhor, mas não podemos fazer muito mais do que tentar manter a população, e nossos aliados, calmos com tudo isso. — Saori não gostava de concordar com Julian, mas mesmo assim tinha que dar o braço a torcer naquela situação.

Hades não respondeu, permanecendo em silêncio, porém o mesmo não aconteceu com Pandora que furiosa se voltou aos outros.

— Quer dizer que a culpa agora é minha? Vocês têm a menor noção de como é procurar, recrutar e treinar gente para um trabalho e ter tantas baixas? Sem falar em manter todo seu pessoal motivado? — a mulher de cabelos negros disse furiosa para os outros dois.

— Calma Pan, acho que o que nossos amigos ali querem dizer é que o trabalho de todo mundo ficaria mais simples se você é seu pessoal conseguissem prender alguns deles. — Kyoko que até então havia permanecido em silêncio se manifestou.

Pandora estava prestes a responder aquela mulher vulgar a altura, mas a atenção de todos foi chamada por Hilda.

— Com licença senhor, mas os cientistas pediram que eu lhe trouxesse isso, eles disseram que já está quase pronto para o lançamento. — a mulher de cabelos prateados dizia enquanto entregava uma pasta para o presidente da Elysiun.

Hades leu as primeiras palavras nos papéis em suas mãos e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, “Projeto Olympus” aquilo seria a chave para se livrar daquelas pestes de uma vez por todas.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o

**_ Centro Comercial de Elíseos -Dias Atuais. _ **

Se havia alguma parte da cidade que ele detestava era aquela, sempre lotado de gente, sempre repleto daqueles barulhos que deixavam todos seus sentidos mais agitados do que deveriam estar. Definitivamente ele não fora feito para essas situações ou lugares.

Mas para sua infelicidade era um mal necessário já que alguém teria que fazer aquilo e ele era o único capaz para tal feito.

“— Alguém na escuta?” uma voz familiar o chamou através do comunicador escondido apenas pelo capuz de seu casaco negro.

— Estou na escuta, já podemos começar? — respondeu disfarçando sua ansiedade.

“— Ainda não temos que esperar a hora certa.” 

Teve que conter um suspiro, odiava ter que passar tempo demais naquela parte da cidade-estado. Um desconforto que apenas se intensificou quando viu uma criança pequena apontar para si antes de sua mãe a repreender por apontar.

Não sabia dizer o que mais lhe incomodava, se era por sua presença ser mais chamativa do que planejara ou se era o fato de que todas as pessoas que o olhavam com estranheza eram “normais”, algo que ele jamais poderia ser apesar de tudo.

“— Saga... Saga está me ouvindo?” o chamado do outro lado do comunicador o tirou se seus pensamentos.

— Sim estou aqui. — respondeu de imediato.

“— Ótimo, por que já podemos começar. E você também.” ele não precisava ouvir mais nada, aquela era a deixa para agir.

— Entendido. — foi tudo que respondeu antes de cobrir seu rosto com uma máscara negra que o cobria do nariz para baixo.

Por um momento o homem não pode evitar o pensamento de que suas vestes o deixavam parecido com um espectro, se não fosse pelo detalhe de seu casaco ser maior e mais comprido do que eles usavam.

Mas não se deixou entreter esse pensamento por muito tempo pois tinha uma missão a cumprir. Se concentrando ele começou a usar seus poderes, fazendo aqueles anéis avermelhados se formarem em seus olhos.

O ar ficou mais pesado de repente, algumas pessoas pareceram notar o que aconteciam e se afastaram o mais que podiam de onde ele estava, outros não perceberam até que uma lâmpada estourou, seguida de mais uma, e mais outra.

Um grito ecoou na rua mas ele não pode dizer exatamente de onde vinha, nem se importava em dizer, apenas se concentrava para não atingir propositadamente a nenhum civil pois essas eram suas ordens.

Um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao sentir uma bala atravessando um de seus ombros, as armas dos espectros haviam sem duvidas ficado mais letais, mas ainda era óbvio que não atiravam para matar.

o0o -♊️ - o0o

**_ Arredores da Cidade-estado Elíseos. _ **

Mal havia terminado de falar com Saga através do comunicador, o homem de cabelos negros curtos e arrepiados, ouviu um de seus colegas dizer em um tom preocupado.

— Vocês acham que o Saga vai ficar bem sozinho?

— Do quê está falando Dite? — perguntou quase indignado o que tinha cabelos esbranquiçados. — É do Saga que estamos falando, é claro que ele vai ficar bem.

O loiro que era o mais jovem dos três ali presentes parecia estar prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa sobre o assunto quando foi interrompido pelo homem de cabelos negros.

— Lembrem da nossa missão, temos que nos manter focados. — disse em tom firme para os outros dois enquanto apontava para a estrada que estavam vigiando.

O loiro e o albino acenaram positivamente, ficando em posição ainda escondidos por entre a folhagem que cercava tanto a estrada quanto a cidade-estado.

Os três esperavam que um comboio que carregava medicamentos, roupas e comida saísse do alcance das torres de vigilância de Elíseos, para que assim eles pudessem interceptarem os veículos e a mercadoria carregada.

Tudo que precisavam era que estivessem longe o bastante e que passassem pela armadilha de espinhos que tinham montado.

o0o - ♊️ o0o 

**_ Sede da Elysiun - Dias Atuais. _ **

Hades parecia prestes a dizer algo importante para seus funcionários, mas antes que o fizesse batidas foram ouvidas do outro lado da porta. Sem dar tempo para que alguém o dispensar por interromper a reunião a porta se abriu.

Pelo porta aberta passou um homenzinho de aparência desprezível, era corcunda e nãos usava roupas de cor escura dos pés à cabeça, se nome era Zeros e até mesmo sua voz era desagradável aos ouvidos.

— Senhora Pandora, o Centro Comercial está sendo atacado. — disse o homenzinho com seu habitual tom de zombaria na voz.

— Droga. — a mulher não se absteve de praguejar nem mesmo estando na presença de Hades, e também de socar a mesa com força.

— Vá resolver essa situação Pandora. — Hades ordenou de maneira fria sem tirar seus olhos do documento em suas mãos.

Mais ninguém disse qualquer coisa enquanto ela se levantava apressada para seguir com o homenzinho.

— Qual é a situação Zeros? — Pandora questionou em tom firme assim que se viu fora da sala de reuniões.

— Um deles apareceu e atacou o lugar de repente, vários espectros foram enviados para apreendê-lo mas não tivemos sucesso assim.

Conforme o homenzinho ia falando ela via em tempo real como seus homens tentavam em vão capturar um único Agioi através da tela que lhe foi entregue.

— Acreditamos que talvez possa ser um Saint.

A mulher olhava para as imagens na tela, era claro que aquele homem enfrentando seus espectros era um dos Saints, mas a grande pergunta era o que ele queria naquele lugar.

— Não faz diferença, envie Radamanthys para lá, vamos pegar esse maldito de uma vez. — suas ordens foram claras enquanto se dirigia a seu escritório.

— Sim Senhora Pandora.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o

**_ Arredores da Cidade-estado Elíseos - Dias Atuais. _ **

Os três homens escondidos votam com clareza quando o primeiro carro passou pelos espinhos furando os peneis, sendo obrigado a parar, assim como o passageiro que descia do veículo.

— Agora. — a ordem do homem de cabelos negros veio em sussurro calmo e sucinto.

O de cabelos loiros respirou fundo fechando seus olhos e manifestando seus poderes fez com as raizes espalhadas na estrada criassem flores que começaram a produzir uma nuvem de esporos venenosos.

Nem o homem fora do carro nem o que estava dentro, de nenhum dos veículos, puderam perceber o que aconteceu quando caíram adormecidos, e o loiro observando seu trabalho bem feito recolheu seus poderes dissipando a fina nuvem de esporos.

— Muito bem Dite, agora só falta acabar com os malditos. — o albino exclamou excitado.

— Não vamos matar ninguém Giovanni, nossa missão é apenas levar a mercadoria — repreendeu o moreno já indo até o comboio sendo seguido pelo loiro.

O albino ainda reclamou baixo alguma coisa que os outros não se deram o trabalho de ouvir. Como foram ordenados os três se dirigem aos carros onde os motoristas e guardas estavam adormecidos, e começaram a saquear a carga.

Aquele não era um serviço glorioso, e com exceção de Giovanni nenhum dos outros dois parecia muito contente com fazê-lo, mas se tornava necessário a partir do momento em que no lugar que chamavam de lar tinham varias bocas para alimentar e feridos para cuidar, que a cada missão de resgate pareciam apenas aumentar, e que eles não eram capazes de suprir.

Já haviam tirado boa parte da carga do comboio quando o moreno percebeu movimento em um dos carros, cauteloso como era se aproximou para checar e percebeu que um dos passageiros no veículo usava uma máscara, um tanto parecida com a que Saga sempre usava em suas missões mas essa o moreno sabia que tinha funções medicinais já que era usada para tratar alergias, e de fato o homem de máscara provavelmente não havia aspirado tanto do veneno e parecia estar acordando.

Já havia aberto a porta do veículo para resolver o problema quando o homem de máscara pareceu despertar de uma vez se assustando com o que acontecia, em um ato de pânico ele se apressou em soar o alarme que chamaria aos espectros até sua locação, o moreno conseguiu atingir o mascarado o fazendo desmaiar mas não evitando que ele soasse o alarme.

— Merda, temos que sair daqui rápido. — chamou atenção dos outros dois apressado. — Daqui a pouco vai estar cheio de espectros aqui.

O loiro e o albino se viraram para ele incrédulos, estavam prestes a perguntar o que tinha acontecido quando o moreno se explicou.

— Um deles não estava desmaiado e soou um alarme, temos que ir agora.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o

**_ Centro Comercial de Elíseos - Dias Atuais. _ **

Saga lutava com cerca de cinco a dez espectros, não se importará em contar com exatidão, s muitas dificuldades, concentrava-se em desviar dos projéteis atirados contra si com a agilidade de um gato, e era capaz de escapar da maioria deles, entre uma esquiva e outra tratava de concentrar seus poderes em destruir as armas que usavam ou as armaduras que vestiam, afinal suas ordens eram de não matá-los, o que se tornava cada vez mais difícil já que sempre que conseguia derrubar um outro vinha substituí-lo.

Usava o máximo de sua concentração para se focar apenas no equipamento, mas quando não conseguia ficar seu ataque nisso tratava de arremessar algum objeto que se encontrava na região a seu redor. Porém apesar da dificuldade a luta estava a seu favor, até que sentiu uma enorme pressão na área das costas que o arremessou longe.

Com alguma dificuldade o loiro se recuperou notando duas coisas, primeiro que os espectros pareciam estar mais motivados de uma hora para outra e segundo foi o homem com cabelos loiros curtos, vestido totalmente de negro e portando o mais moderno modelo de armadura de combate desenvolvido pela Elysiun.

Reconheceria aquele homem em qualquer lugar, Radamanthys o Wyvern, um dos três “juízes” a mando de Hades, o brilho vermelho em seus olhos se intensificou, suas ordens eram de não matar ninguém naquela missão, mas havia acabado de mudar suas prioridades, se concentrando ele arremessou algo que sequer se importou em ver o que era contra o juiz, não importava se acertaria ou não só precisava de uma brecha para se colocar no alcance certo para esmaga-ló dentro daquela armadura.


	3. A Fuga

**_ Centro Comercial da cidade-estado de Elíseos - Dias Atuais _ **

Saga se lembrava de ter estado cara a cara com Radamanthys apenas um par de vezes, e nenhuma delas havia terminado bem, sempre havia um de seus companheiros que acabava gravemente ferido graças ao juiz, porém para sua sorte ele estava sozinho ali e sabia bem que enquanto a arma usada pelo espectro de elite poderia ser fatal para qualquer um de seus companheiros, pare ele aquele quase canhão de mão não conseguia fazer mais do que deixá-lo com o corpo dolorido. E ele iria dar um fim de uma vez por todas naquele homem que representava uma ameaça ao que se esforçava tanto para manter seguro.

Não era um homem rancoroso, para ser totalmente sincero haviam vários sentimentos e emoções que fugiam de sua compreensão total, mas sabia que detestava quando um de seus companheiros, ou melhor “irmãos”, se feriam em um confronto com espectros como aquele, e se tivesse que descrever o ódio diria que era algo parecido pelo que sentia por Radamanthys, por isso mesmo ele se concentrava tanto em abrir uma brecha na defesa dele, apenas o suficiente para colocá-lo ao alcance de seus poderes.

Porém a tarefa se mostrava mais difícil do que parecia, Radamanthys o atacava de maneira contínua enquanto se desviava dos destroços que o Agioi atirava contra si, e para piorar tinham os outros espectros presentes que também disparavam suas próprias armas contra si, fazendo com que ele tivesse que se desviar quer como um felino entre uma cobertura improvisada e outra, sabia que seu corpo suportaria a maior parte daqueles ataques, mas ainda sim preferia não ouvir outra bronca sobre seu descuido com a própria segurança.

Já começava a se perguntar como estariam os outros três em sua própria parte da missão enquanto trocava golpes a distância com Radamanthys quanto percebeu no canto de sua visão uma parte dos espectros se afastando da área do combate, se voltando para isso ele se concentrou em erguer um carro que parecia vazio e o atirar na direção por onde os espectros pareciam querer recuar com seus poderes, sentiu o crânio latejar com essa ação, sabia que estava se esforçando demais em vista da situação, mas não permitiria que nenhum deles escapassem com facilidade.

Notou com satisfação como isso foi capaz de impedir a possível fuga dos espectros enquanto se desviava de mais um tiro de Radamanthys, tinha que terminar aquilo o mais rápido possível, ou mesmo ele poderia não aguentar, com um suspiro sútil ele começou a novamente se concentrar, porém dessa vez seu objetivo era usar outro de seus poderes, podia sentir com ainda mais clareza a dor de cabeça enquanto uma pequena esfera de energia se formava em seus dedos, sabia que não devia usar isso nesse estado mas tinha certeza de que seria o suficiente para resolver esse problema.

Um sorriso triunfante se desenhou em seus lábios por de trás da máscara que usava ao perceber como a esfera atingia em cheio Radamanthys, derretendo a parte da armadura onde acertou também ferindo o espectro, que gritou de dor.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o 

_**Sede da Elysiun - Dias Atuais**_

Pandora resmungava enquanto dividia sua atenção entre a gravação do Centro Comercial e o texto em tempo real do recém recebido alarme no comboio que apenas deixava a cidade-estado, não sabia o que era pior a situação dos soldados no Centro Comercial ou o fato de terem perdido outro carregamento para aqueles miseráveis.

Já conseguia ouvir os incompetentes de seus “colegas” dizendo que aquilo era sua culpa quando nenhum deles fazia qualquer coisa para resolver esse problema é apenas esperavam que ela fizesse tudo sozinha.

Havia apenas ordenado que os homens nos limites da cidade intensificassem as buscas quando viu na transmissão do Centro Comercial que a fez praguejar tão alto e tão forte que praticamente todos no corredor puderam ouvir.

Pandora não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, não apenas Radamanthys havia sido ferido por um golpe que atravessou facilmente sua armadura como também o fato de aquele Agioi ter feito isso com relativa facilidade, algo que devia ser impossível.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o 

** _Centro Comercial da cidade-estado de Elíseos - Dias Atuais_ **

Saga podia sentir seu crânio latejando como se fosse explodir, realmente havia se forçado demais, porém mesmo assim sorria por debaixo de sua máscara, havia causado um ferimento grave no juiz e agora só lhe restava finalizar o serviço. Algo que ele faria sem pensar duas vezes.

“— Saga... Saga... está aí?” a voz do outro lado do comunicador chamou sua atenção no meio da luta, enquanto atacava Os espectros com mais projéteis.

— Estou sim Shura. — o loiro respondeu estóico como sempre sem dar a menor indicação da dor que sentia no momento.

“— Tivemos complicações no nosso lado, e precisamos voltar mais cedo.” 

— Como assim tiveram complicações? — Saga perguntou incrédulo enquanto se desviava de mais um tiro de Radamanthys para logo em seguida contra-atacar. — Vocês conseguiram alguma coisa pelo menos?

“— Temos boa parte do que precisamos.” Shura afirmou confiante do outro lado.

Saga estava prestes a dar uma resposta quando sentiu algo se agarrando a um de seus braços, seu primeiro instinto foi puxar o membro para arrancar seja lá o que fosse, mas teve dificuldades em fazer um simples movimento, nervoso ele olhou ao redor apenas para perceber a nova presença no lugar.

Minos, o Grifo, mais um dos juízes estava ali, o albino tinha o braço de Saga preso em uma espécie de fio fino que o loiro pouco se importava com a composição mas que bem sabia o quanto podia ser inconveniente, usando sua força e seus poderes Saga pode se livrar dos fios.

— Certo, bom trabalho vou ter que desligar aqui nos vemos em casa. — disse enquanto cortava a comunicação sem esperar uma resposta, não queria que a conversa chegasse no fato de estar cara a cara com dois juízes.

Sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora, já não conseguia mais manter seu ritmo de ataque restando apenas se esquivar de um lado a outro evitando os golpes dos dois juízes juntos, precisava fazer algo mesmo que fosse apenas escapar dali o mais rápido possível. Foi quando percebeu que um dos espectros caídos ali perto ainda tinha boa parte de sua armadura intacta.

Concentrou seu poder ali sentindo apenas com isso que seu crânio iria explodir, para sua sorte a armadura ainda tinha partes suficientes funcionando para que ele pudesse criar uma distração ao sobrecarrega-las.

Quando o agioi pôs seu plano em prática tudo que Radamanthys e Minos viram foi uma nuvem de fumaça se formar no lugar e cobrir sua visão puderam perceber que o agioi havia desaparecido.

Odiava ter que deixar uma batalha assim, sempre ficava com aquele “gosto ruim” era quase como se fosse contra sua própria natureza nessas situações, o que provavelmente era a verdade, mas mesmo ele conseguia entender o que significava viver para lutar outro dia e por mais que uma parte de si quisesse continuar a lutar e tinha a absoluta certeza de que ganharia, ele ouviu a parte que sabia que era arriscado demais e agora se encontrava saltando entre os prédios numa tentativa de escapar dos espectros que enfrentava.

Quando achou que estava longe o bastante ele se sentou em um dos telhados mais altos para respirar devido a dor de cabeça horrível que sentia naquele momento, estava prestes a retirar a máscara que usava para facilitar a respiração quando novamente sentiu a pressão causada pela arma de Radamanthys em suas costas.

O loiro praguejou mentalmente, havia esquecido que as armaduras dos juízes eram equipadas com “asas” que lê davam vantagem no ar, e que obviamente o permitiriam segui-lo com facilidade, já se preparava para contra-atacar o espectro quando sentiu sua respiração ser interrompida por dos fios de Minos.

Seus olhos brilharam novamente enquanto tentava se livrar do fio que o asfixiava, usando tanto seus poderes quanto sua força, porém o para sua infelicidade o espectro o prendeu com mais fios o imobilizando totalmente. Saga já começava a sentir a perda de de consciência pela falta de ar quando, em seu desespero resolveu usar seu último recurso, já podia ouvir a bronca que levaria por isso mas não podia ser capturado de maneira nenhuma ou seria ainda pior.

Minos por sua vez tinha um sorriso triunfante ao perceber que finalmente haviam capturado aquele agioi que já havia causado tantos problemas para seu pessoal quando de repente sentiu uma pressão imensa no ar que chegou até mesmo a desestabilizar sua armadura e então o agioi desapareceu em pleno ar em um instante que ele sequer pode notar, se dando conta apenas quando não sentia mais a pressão dos fios contra o agioi.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o 

Saori não sabia o que pensar do que ouviu de Hades na reunião, aquelas deviam ser boas notícias pois finalmente haviam encontrado uma solução para o problema dos agioi de uma vez por todas, mesmo assim lhe incomodava como Hades disse que os destruiria com a nova arma que estava quase pronta nos laboratórios.

Por isso ela havia decidido sair da compania para tomar um café, mesmo já esperando que provavelmente a cafeteria que gostava estivesse fechada por causa do ataque no Centro Comercial, mas sabia que não podia ficar na empresa depois de ouvir aquelas notícias, mesmo que ela não soubesse exatamente por que isso lhe incomodava tanto.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos tentava de alguma forma distrair a si mesma disso tudo. Quando repentinamente ela perdeu o controle do veículo no momento em que alguma coisa se chocou com força contra o pára-brisas do carro, forçando Saori a pisar com força nos freios a fim de evitar uma batida.

Assim que parou o veículo ela voltou sua atenção a seja lá o que tivesse se chocado contra seu carro, logo percebendo que se tratava de uma pessoa, mais especificamente um homem que usava um casaco com capuz negro que parecia ser grande demais para ele, outro detalhe que pode notar quando deixou o veículo era que ele usava uma máscara negra que cobria toda a parte inferior de seu rosto.

Preocupada ela se aproximou para ver se ele estava bem quando viu os olhos azuis do homem se abrindo de repente a surpreendendo. Saori estava prestes a perguntar se ele estava bem quando a voz de Minos a distraiu.

— Se afaste do veículo, Saori, precisamos apreender esse agioi imediatamente.

Saori não teve tempo de cumprir a ordens de Minos pois na mesma hora sentiu como uma mão grande a segurou pelo pescoço com força.

— Se afastem ou eu vou matá-la. — Saori ouviu o agioi dizer atrás de si a centímetros de seu ouvido.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos sentia seu coração batendo como louco em seu peito, nunca esteve tão perto assim de um agioi e nem mesmo já havia sido feita de refém dessa forma, mas ainda assim pode sentir seu ritmo cardíaco aumentar ainda mais ao ver quando Radamanthys preparou sua arma e ela pode sentir a pressão contra seu pescoço aumentar ainda mais interrompendo sua respiração.

Para seu alívio o grifo resolveu intervir ficando entre o outro juiz e eles, tentou dizer alguma coisa ou então se contorcer para escapar quando o agioi começou a puxar-lá para fora dali, e para seu maior desespero não conseguiu muito mais do que ser segurada mais firmemente e ter sua boca tampada, mas o pior foi ver como ambos os juízes apenas observavam a cena.


	4. Em Seus Olhos

**_Periferia da Cidade-estado de Elíseos - Dias Atuais_ **

Saga se esforçava para andar o mais rápido que podia, tanto por causa da dor de cabeça que sentia no momento quanto pela relutante companhia da moça de cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos azuis. Sabia bem que sequestrar uma pessoa qualquer não era nem de longe uma boa ideia, mas não conseguia pensar em nada melhor do que isso para escapar dos espectros que o seguiam, e além do mais ele não pretendia realmente machucar ela, iria soltá-la assim que tivesse certeza de que estava seguro.

Porém no momento a presença dela seria necessária, pelo menos enquanto tentava se recuperar da fadiga causada pelo uso de seus poderes, e também era em vista dessa recuperação que ele procurava por um lugar para se esconder por hora na periferia da cidade-estado, onde sabia que os espectros, especialmente os juízes, não tinham fácil acesso.

Por sua vez Saori estava apavorada, já tinha ouvido muitas vezes sobre como os agioi eram terríveis e perigosos e do que podia acontecer com pessoas comuns como ela nas mãos desses seres, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia se livrar do agarrar daquele homem enquanto era levada pelos caminhos estreitos das periferias.

Nenhum dos dois soube dizer quanto tempo levaram até que Saga encontrou o que parecia ser um prédio abandonado, o escolhendo como seu esconderijo improvisado por hora, invadindo a construção com certa facilidade, até por que não era a primeira vez que isso se fazia necessário.

Assim que teve certeza de que os espectros não conseguiriam entrar facilmente no esconderijo Saga sentou-se escorado em um das paredes, sentia tanta dor que parecia que seu crânio iria explodir, algo que o fazia sentir falta da época em que as dores eram muito menores quando abusava de seus poderes, mas pelo menos tinha o fato de sua recuperação ser rápida e bastaria alguns minutos para a dor ser suportável o bastante para poder voltar.

O loiro sabia muito bem o porquê de sentir aquela dor, assim como sabia que outros agioi não eram capazes de levantar um carro com telecinese ou de desaparecer no ar, e que era justamente por ter esses poderes que Saga não podia se deixar ser capturado de forma alguma, porém aqueles mesmos poderes eram o motivo de terem conseguido ir tão longe um paradoxo que nem mesmo ele entendia de fato.

Saori tentava desesperadamente pensar em alguma forma de sair daquela situação mas as coisas não pareciam boas para ela, a mulher estava encostada em uma das paredes opostas ao agioi, e para sua infelicidade do lado oposto ao da única porta no local o que a inviabilizava como rota de fuga já que não havia forma de passar despercebida por ele.

Sendo assim ela tentava se lembrar das instruções que recebera quando começou a trabalhar para a Elysiun anos atrás, lembrando então que todos os funcionários da compania eram instruídos a carregar duas coisas um comunicador e uma arma com tranquilizantes consigo o tempo todo, não sabia dizer se estava com algum dos objetos mas valia pena checar.

Para sua sorte a arma estava consigo, escondida em de seus bolsos, agradeceu mentalmente por estar com ela já que praticamente nunca ela carregava aquela arma consigo, decidida a não deixar o agioi fazer seja lá o que ele pretendia fazer.

Saga estava prestes a tirar sua máscara para poder respirar melhor quando percebeu que a moça estava tirando uma arma com tranquilizantes de um dos bolsos do casaco claro que ela usava.

Instintivamente o loiro concentrou seus poderes para desarmar a mulher, destruir a arma não foi difícil, bastou apenas um pouco de seu poder para que a arma se fizesse em pedaços nas mãos dela, e logo ele voltou sua atenção para ela de forma mais direta pretendendo deixá-la desacordada para evitar outra situação dessas.

Foi quando ele viu algo que o deixou de boca aberta, estava tão surpreso que praticamente esqueceu da dor de cabeça que o atormentava até então. Saga olhava para ela embasbacado, nunca em toda sua vida podia imaginar que veria aquilo, não novamente.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o 

**_O Santuário - Dias Atuais_**

Aioros andava em círculos nas imediações da entrada do abrigo dos Agioi segurando com força tanto seu confiável arco como a aljava com as flechas, esperava pelo retorno dos amigos de sua missão na cidade de Elíseos, haviam saído em busca dos suprimentos que faltavam em sua quase cidade, mas não era tanto com o trio cujo trabalho era interceptar os suprimentos que se preocupava e sim com Saga. 

Conhecia o Agioi mais velho a quase tanto tempo quanto Aioria seu irmão mais novo tinha de vida, e podia dizer que era o amigo mais próximo do loiro, ainda se lembrava de quando conheceu Saga e Shion e da primeira impressão que o outro lhe causou.

Tinha que admitir que não foi uma boa impressão, e ver o outro menino matar a sangue frio dois espectros foi o suficiente para deixá-lo no mínimo assustado com a presença do outro, mas foi graças a Shion, que cuidava de Saga desde sempre, que ele conseguiu se aproximar de Saga, descobrindo que apesar de ser frio e impassível em situações de risco Saga não era mal, na verdade hoje achava até graça de quanto tempo levou para o loiro parar de desconfiar de si.

Mesmo assim ainda conseguiram ficar amigos e hoje Aioros sabia ser a única pessoa além de Shion que conseguia convencer o loiro a não atacar alguém que ele determinava como inimigo, sendo que por essa razão era comum que até hoje ele fosse quem acompanhava Saga em suas missões, algo que já fazia antes mesmo de fundarem o Santuário.

E era por isso mesmo que se preocupava tanto, Saga estava na cidade sozinho pela primeira vez, e para piorar em missão, e caso cruzasse com alguém que considerava uma ameaça ele iria se esforçar demais em uma luta direta.

— Desse jeito vai fazer um buraco no chão. — a voz mais descontraída de seu irmão mais novo o tirou de suas reflexões.

— Merda Aioria não me assusta assim. — o moreno respondeu enquanto se virava para o mais novo. — Quer me matar do coração?

— Foi mal, mas é que do jeito que você estava já começava a assustar.

Aioros suspirou com o comentário do irmão ajeitando melhor seu arco.

— É que eu estou preocupado, sabe como ele pode ser sem noção.

O mais novo riu, sabia que o irmão se referia ao Saga, conhecia o outro desde que podia se lembrar e apesar de não ter medo do mais velho podia lembrar de tanto Shion quanto Aioros lhe dizendo para tomar cuidado com o outro por esse ser perigoso, principalmente quando se sentia ameaçado.

Aioria parecia prestes a dizer alguma coisa para o irmão quando os dois perceberam o trio que se aproximava com o que ambos sabiam que eram os suprimentos que haviam saído para buscar, para tornar tudo pior Aioros não viu Saga.

O mais velho praticamente correu até o trio olhando ao redor ainda mais preocupado do que antes procurando qualquer sinal de Saga.

— Cadê... o Saga...? — Aioros perguntou ofegante depois de cobrir correndo o espaço entre onde estava com o irmão e o trio que voltava.

— Tivemos problemas no nosso lado e tivemos que voltar sem ele. — respondeu Giovanni curto e grosso como sempre. — Ele ainda deve estar na cidade lutando com os espectros, sabe como ele é.

— Merda. — Aioros disse enquanto começava a correr em direção à cidade-estado.

— Eu onde você vai? — O albino perguntou confuso ao ver o outro correndo assim.

— Eu vou atrás daquele idiota! — gritou o arqueiro em resposta ao outro.

— Hmm o que a gente faz? — perguntou Afrodite mais do que confuso com a situação.

— Vocês levam isso pro Shion e eu vou atrás desse maluco. — Aioria respondeu seguindo o irmão.

Afrodite parecia prestes a dizer mais alguma coisa, quando Shura colocou a mão em seu ombro e acenou negativamente com a cabeça, conhecia Aioros e Saga a tempo suficiente para saber que era melhor deixá-los com suas manias.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o 

_**Periferia da Cidade-estado de Elíseos - Dias Atuais** _

Saga parecia mesmerizado olhando nos olhos da garota de cabelos castanhos, e podia muito bem estar, não imaginava que em toda sua vida que veria aquilo de novo aqueles olhos, sentia o coração batendo como louco no peito e a mente estava a mil, e tudo o levava de volta a mesma coisa, aquela pessoa que não via há mais de vinte anos, será que ela ainda podia estar viva? A pergunta parecia ecoar em sua mente junto daquele sentimento que ele não sabia se definia como euforia ou qualquer outra coisa que não conseguia pensar no momento.

O loiro abriu a boca prestes a dizer algo quando o som do que parecia ser uma arma chamou sua atenção, instintivamente ele se dirigiu a uma das janelas do cômodo vendo logo os espectros se aproximando, mentalmente amaldiçoou sua sorte enquanto puxava a garota pelo braço, não podia arriscar que ela escapasse, principalmente depois do que viu.

Saori pretendia gritar para chamar a atenção de quem quer que estivesse na escuta mas não pode fazer pois teve seus lábios cobertos por uma das mãos do agioi que novamente a levava, dessa vez passando por outro caminho a fim de evitar os espectros que os procuravam.

O loiro tinha certeza de que conseguiria escapar levando a garota consigo quando para sua infelicidade foi abordado por ouro espectro assim que se viram em uma área mais aberta, se tratava do terceiro juiz Aiacos, o espectro que tinha cabelos negros e era mais conhecido como Garuda não hesitou em atacar o agioi mesmo com a vida de um refém em risco afinal resgatar Saori era a última de suas prioridades.

Nem mesmo Saga sabia como havia se desviado do ataque de Aiacos levando a moça consigo, mas havia conseguido evitar ser arremessado sabe-se lá quantos metros para o alto pela arma do Garuda, Saga praguejou enquanto corria carregando a garota nos braços procurando algum lugar melhor para fugir e se esconder, por mais que odiasse isso.

Saori por sua vez estava cada vez mais apavorada, principalmente ao perceber que Radamanthys atacou o agioi novamente enquanto esse a carregava quase como se fosse uma criança, viu também que por algum motivo ele pareceu tentar cobri-la enquanto se desviava do tiro do espectro, porém não vou muito mais do isso.

Tão focado estava em escapar dos espectros que mal pode perceber que a moça ficou desacordada em seus braços em meio a perseguição. O loiro continuava a se esquivar dos ataques, quando avistou Minos se juntar aos outros dois juízes, praguejando mentalmente ele tomou uma decisão para poder escapar.

Os três juízes de Hades puderam apenas sentir o ar ficar mais pesado quando a primeira explosão os seus pés aconteceu fazendo-os quase perder o equilíbrio, seguida logo de uma segunda explosão e uma terceira que por sua vez foi ainda maior dos que as outras forçando os juízes a retroceder para não serem atingidos pelo impacto, quando poeira baixou não puderam mais ver o agioi.

Havia conseguido criar uma distância entre ele e os espectros e já estava no caminho que levava ao Santuário mas conseguia sentir a visão turva, a cabeça doía tanto que parecia prestes a explodir também é foi obrigado a retirar a máscara que ainda usava para poder cuspir o sangue que lhe subiu pela garganta, já não conseguia mais ficar firme de pé, estava perdendo a consciência, sabia disso e já começava se preocupar com a ideia de perder a garota quando pode perceber Aioros e Aioria se aproximando.


	5. De Acordo

_**Laboratórios da Elysiun – Vinte e Três Anos Atrás**_.

O quarto era grande e bem iluminado três das paredes eram de cor cinza claro enquanto a quarta era praticamente toda uma grande janela que permitia a visão daqueles que estavam no corredor do lado de dentro da sala, mas que quem estava dentro não podia ver o corredor.

No quarto não havia muita mobília apenas duas camas uma mesa com duas cadeiras e alguns livros e brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Dentro do quarto também haviam dois habitantes, dois meninos de longos cabelos loiros olhos azuis e pele bastante pálida, exatamente iguais, na verdade era até mesmo difícil dizer quem era quem pois não apenas eram iguais como usavam as mesmas roupas, mesmo assim aqueles que os observavam do lado de fora sabiam diferencia-los graças a um pequeno detalhe, cada um deles tinha uma marca no lado direito do pescoço com um número.

Os números não apenas serviam para diferenciar quem era quem mas também como número de identificação de cada um dentro do programa, 301 e 302, e aqueles dois por mais recentes que fossem no programa pareciam ser promissores.

O menino identificado como 301 estava montando um quebra cabeça que parecia ser complexo demais para sua idade, mas o menino não parecia ter muita dificuldade com a montagem, o outro menino por sua vez parecia entretido com outra coisa até que resolveu se levantar e ir até o outro.

— Irmão, irmão olha só isso. — dizia animado o garotinho marcado como 302.

— O que? — perguntou 301 sem metade do entusiasmo do irmão enquanto se voltava para o outro.

— Olha. — 302 estendeu as mãos para mostrar ao outro uma miniatura meio tosca de madeira.

301 pegou a miniatura analisando com cuidado, apesar de tosco ele parecia ter sido esculpido de um único pedaço de madeira.

— Onde achou isso. — 301 questionou curioso.

— Eu que fiz agorinha. — 302 sorria orgulhoso de seu trabalho.

— O que é? — perguntou 301 com um pequeno sorriso devolvendo a miniatura.

— É um barco, eu vi num daqueles livros ali. — 302 apontou para uma pilha de livros que estava mais perto da cama.

— Um barco. — repetiu como se estivesse experimentando a palavra nova. — Todos os barcos são assim?

302 sorriu animado com a expectativa de ser ele a explicar algo para o outro, já que o irmão era quem normalmente explicava coisas novas para ele.

Do lado de fora no corredor dois homens observavam os dois meninos dentro da sala, um deles era o homem loiro que usava o uniforme dos cientistas dos pesquisadores o outro de cabelos negros usava um terno escuro.

— Incrível, e ele nem tem acesso a nenhuma ferramenta. — murmurou o pesquisador fascinado com os gêmeos.

— Isso é tudo que tem a apresentar? — perguntou o homem de cabelos negros seriamente.

— Senhor se me permite a ousadia isso não é praticamente nada comparado com os resultados que obtivemos, e que o senhor já recebeu. — começou o loiro sem medo do olhar severo do outro. — O senhor me pediu para vê-lós e aqui estamos, mas se é uma demonstração de força que deseja podemos levá-los para a sala de testes.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o 

_**Laboratórios da Elysiun – Dias Atuais** _

A presença de Hades nos laboratórios sempre lhe deixava inquieto, em sua mente comparava o chefe com algum animal carniceiro que vinha se alimentar dos mortos, e em partes era isso que ele fazia ali, inspecionando os últimos retoques no mais recente produto do Projeto Olympus.

— E em quanto tempo ficará pronto? — Hades questionou com os olhos fixos no “corpo” deitado sobre a mesa.

— Estimamos que em no máximo duas semanas ele estará pronto para trabalhar em campo. — o cientista com cabelos castanhos rebeldes respondeu.

— Duas semanas?

O cientista engoliu em seco com a pergunta.

— Tivemos alguns problemas menores com o... “fator biológico”... em resumo é vital que ele esteja subconsciente para que a programação atual do traje não entre em conflito com a do usuário. — explicava mostrando um gráfico de informações para o outro. — Porém o problema esta praticamente resolvido e ainda conseguimos incrementar em dez por cento a potência do traje.

Hades não pareceu muito interessado em mais nada após ouvir que sua arma estava mais forte.

— Entendo espero esse “soldado” em campo o mais rápido possível... agora sobre as imagens que lhe mandei analisar?

O cientista respirou fundo, em conflito, não precisou de muito para chegar a resposta quanto aquelas gravações, mas ainda assim não queria ter que dizer a verdade, mesmo sabendo das consequências.

— É... é ele senhor. — respondeu com o coração pesado.

Hades sorriu para o cientista.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o 

_**Santuário – Dias Atuais**_

Abriu seus olhos azuis ainda um pouco confuso, estava olhando o teto do quarto onde estava tentando se localizar quando percebeu a maciez de seus cobertores, reconheceu também o padrão das linhas no teto que sabia pertencer a seu próprio quarto, olhando para o lado pode ver em uma mesa pequena uma pilha de louça junto de um aquário com seus dois peixes, Castor e Pollux.

Havia acabado de chegar a conclusão de que estava de volta em seu quarto no Santuário quando a porta se abriu dando passagem para Aioros, seu melhor amigo que carregava alguma coisa em uma caixa.

— Finalmente você acordou Saga, já estava ficando preocupado. — o homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes disse com seu habitual sorriso.

Saga olhou para ele por alguns instantes antes de abrir a boca para falar algo.

— A garota está com o Shion no hospital, o Aioria trouxe ela.

Saga fechou a boca assim que o amigo respondeu a pergunta que iria fazer e começou a se levantar para sair. Aioros fez menção de fazer ou dizer algo para o amigo mas não teve tempo pois logo o outro estava saindo do quarto apressado.

— Aliás o Shion disse que quer te ver depois! — gritou assim que se recuperou da surpresa mas o loiro já tinha desaparecido no corredor.

Aioros suspirou deixando a caixa em lugar que achou que não atrapalharia o amigo, conhecendo Saga como conhecia tinha quase certeza de que ele iria para hospital.

Enquanto se dirigia ao hospital do Santuário, Saga, podia sentir que sua cabeça explodiria de tantos pensamentos e por isso andava o mais rápido que conseguia sem correr, para sua sorte seu quarto não ficava tão longe do hospital quanto outro e não demorou muito para chegar, agradecendo mentalmente por não ver ninguém nas camas onde a maior parte dos habitantes do Santuário ficava quando estavam doentes ou feridos.

Entrou na sala dos fundos onde normalmente ficava Shion, e ele fazia seus exames, vendo logo de cara a a garota que acabara sem intenção sequestrando.

— Ótimo você já acordou, agora sente-se e me explique que história é essa de trazer alguém normal para cá. — Shion inquiriu com uma voz severa que Saga não sabia ignorar.

Obedeceu se sentando em uma cadeira que ficava próxima da cama onde ela estava olhando para os próprios joelhos a princípio se perguntando por onde devia começar.

— Por que você não me contou que ainda haviam outros? — perguntou de uma vez olhando o mais velho nos olhos.

Shion suspirou, para qualquer outra pessoa aquela pergunta não faria o menor sentido, mas para ele que que conhecia Saga por praticamente toda a vida do mesmo a questão era óbvia, olhou de volta naqueles olhos azuis com seus violetas, alisou os cabelos já mais brancos do que loiros e respondeu com sinceridade.

— Eu não sabia que ainda tinham outros Saga.

Os olhos azuis de Saga pareceram se acender com algo que Shion já não via a muito tempo, e o ancião parecia já podia dizer o que ele queria perguntar.

— Então quer dizer que ele ainda pode estar vivo?

— Eu não sei Saga eu estava certo naquele dia que todos havia sido mortos, eu só consegui salvar você. — o mais velho apertou com certa agonia sua bengala ao se lembrar de que por mais que tivesse cuidado de Saga por todos esses anos falhara com ele.

Saga por sua vez apenas ficou em silêncio pensando na chance de que Shion estava errado de que talvez ele ainda estivesse lá, algo que lhe causou uma sensação ruim que não sabia explicar.

— Foi por isso que a trouxe Saga? — perguntou depois de um suspiro.

Apenas acenou positivamente, sua mente ainda se revirando naquela sensação ou sentimento, em partes tentando entender o que sentia.

O médico do Santuário olhou de Saga para a garota, mesmo que o loiro não dissesse ele tinha uma boa noção do que ele sentia, mesmo assim ele não podia correr riscos de ele ser de alguma maneira capturado pelos espectros.

— Ela não pode ficar.

— O que? — Saga questionou se levantando de uma vez.

— Saga se acalme por favor, a presença dela aqui pode por todos nós em risco.

— Mas ela pode saber sobre ele! — o loiro se exaltou ao mesmo tempo que as luzes na sala oscilaram e ir pareceu ficar pesado.

— É arriscado demais, olha o estado que você está, já é a segunda vez seguida que você volta tão ferido que tem que ser carregado! — o mais velho também elevou a voz. — E além disso você sequer estava totalmente recuperado da última vez que saiu e agora volta ferido novamente, só porque não sente nada depois de um tempo não quer dizer que está bem.

— Essa pode ser a única pista que temos! — as luzes oscilaram ainda mais do que antes.

— Já chega! — Shion ordenou com força notando o que acontecia.

As oscilações pararam quando Saga obedeceu a ordem quase por instinto, o mais velho passou a mão no rosto suspirando, lidar com Saga não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, especialmente quando ele se exaltava desse jeito.

— Ela pode ficar, com duas condições, primeiro você vai ficar no Santuário até estar totalmente recuperado, e ela será de responsabilidade totalmente sua.

Saga sorriu sentindo-se animado como poucas vezes estivera antes, tinha certeza de que aquela garota seria a chave para poder se reencontrar com ele.


	6. Despertar

Santuário – Dias Atuais

A garota misteriosa parecia tranquila dormindo na enfermaria onde normalmente ficavam os feridos e doentes do Santuário, Shion achou que era melhor que ela não acordasse em sua sala e consequentemente a jovem fora movida até ali, algo que Saga compreendia completamente, afinal havia um bom motivo para Shion ser o único não Agioi no Santuário.

Silenciosamente ele observava a moça procurando cuidadosamente por qualquer sinal de que ela podia ter as respostas que ele queria, não conseguia ver nada e já considerava a ideia de que precisaria encostar nela para procurar, mas lembrou que Shion lhe disse que tocar estranhos sem permissão era inadequado, algo que ele nunca entendeu realmente o porque mas se o mais velho dizia isso devia ter um bom motivo, mas mesmo assim isso não o impedia de procurar qualquer coisa com o olhar enquanto estava consideravelmente próximo dela.

Saori acordou abrindo levemente seus olhos azuis e se dando conta da cascata dourada e rebelde que parecia a cobrir assim como o rosto estranhamente próximo de si que parecia estar fixado demais em sua pessoa. Deu um grito assustado ao perceber o que estava acontecendo tentando se afastar do homem e ao mesmo tempo surpreendendo o agioi que inconscientemente também se afastou.

Ainda assustada com a situação ela se levantou tentando se afastar e fugir de onde quer que estava, correu para a porta a toda velocidade e estava prestes a tocar na maçaneta quando se sentiu ser segurada por dois braços fortes.

— Me solta! Tira as mãos de mim! — Saori gritou se debatendo.

Saga a segurou com mais firmeza a erguendo levemente do chão e sentindo o impacto dos pés e mãos dela lhe batendo, agiu rapidamente para que ela não saísse daquele jeito pelo Santuário e agora tinha que dar um jeito de acalmar ela.

— Para, fica calma.— tentava acalmar a garota.

Sua tentativa não parecia dar muito resultado pois ela começou a se debater cada vez mais nos seus braços tornando ainda mais difícil de segura-lá. 

— Já chega! — exclamou o agioi a empurrando contra uma parede, segurando os braços dela com força e a mantendo no lugar com o peso de seu próprio corpo.

Saori ainda tentou se desvencilhar mas tudo que conseguiu foi se virar ficando de frente para ele, os rostos a centímetros um do outro.

Ambos estavam prestes a dizer algo um para o outro quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu dando passagem para um rapaz com cabelos repicados loiros vibrantes com várias mechas azuladas, pele bronzeada e olhos azuis, usava uma jaqueta de couro com uma camiseta vermelha.

— Com licença mas eu acho que... — o rapaz entrou falando na sala até que se deu conta dos dois.

O rapaz encarou os dois embasbacado, não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, Saga tão próximo assim de uma garota e ainda por cima ofegantes daquele jeito, conhecia Saga a um bom par de anos e era a primeira vez que via o mais velho em uma situação comprometedora daquelas.

— Quer saber não é importante, eu vou deixar vocês dois terminarem aí. — disse meio sem graça já saindo da sala para dar privacidade ao “casalzinho”.

Tanto Saga quanto Saori ficaram estáticos por alguns instantes, ela tentando processar o que aconteceu agora, e ele se perguntando o que o “cabeça oca” do Miro havia pensado. Quando saíram do estupor causado pela interrupção ela voltou a forcejar tentando escapar dele.

— Quer ficar quieta? — Saga praticamente grunhiu a segurando mais forte. — Ninguém vai te machucar.

Relaxou um pouco os braços dando mais espaço para ela chegando a conclusão de que a segurar daquele jeito provavelmente não estava ajudando muito.

Saori também pareceu se acalmar nesse momento fazendo o outro ficar mais aliviado, porém assim que a jovem percebeu que ele parecia prestes a se afastar ela o empurrou com toda sua força fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio pela surpresa e correu para a porta, já estava quase certa de que ia conseguir escapar quando se chocou com algo.

— Ei, já pode ficar calma você está segura. — Saori se deu de cara com um outro rapaz, esse tinha cabelo castanho curto. — Olha eu sei que o Saga é meio tosco mas pode ficar tranquila ele não machuca ninguém.

Saga olhou feio para Aioria que havia acabado de chegar, não tinha nada contra o outro estar também tentando acalmar a garota mas ao mesmo tempo as provocações do outro tinham a capacidade de tirá-lo do sério sempre.

— Me diz que é verdade o que Miro acabou de me contar. — antes que o mais velho pudesse dizer alguma coisa Giovanni chegou já querendo passar por cima de Aioria para saber se a última fofoca sobre Saga era verdadeira.

— É óbvio que não Gio você por acaso acha que alguma coisa que o Miro fala tem fundo? — Afrodite apareceu logo atrás do albino o puxando para longe de Aioria.

Saga piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo, se perguntou o que o Miro tinha dito para os outros e já pensava em perguntar o que era quando seus olhos voltaram para a garota notando que ela parecia estar abalada notando até mesmo que lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos.

Não entendeu porque mas aquilo o incomodou demais, por algum motivo não queria ver ela triste só queria a ajuda dela, assim de maneira quase instintiva ele a pegou pelo braço a puxando para fora da enfermaria passando direto pelo trio que estava na porta.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o 

Sede da Elysiun - Dias Atuais 

Radamanthys, Aiacos e Minos estavam enfileirados diante de Pandora e Hades, já haviam ouvido sermão da mulher de cabelos negros quando retornaram para a sede, mas isso não se comparava com Hades.

— Vocês três deveriam ser a elite das minhas tropas, os melhores dos melhores equipados com o melhor que a ciência pode oferecer e ainda assim vocês não apenas deixaram um simples agioi escapar levando consigo um refém, como colocaram em risco a vida de um de nossos membros, a senhorita Kido.

Nenhum dos juízes respondeu, o olhares tensos não ousavam encarar Hades diretamente mesmo este estando de costas.

— No geral a missão de vocês foi um total fracasso, mas pelo menos uma coisa boa veio de sua incompetência, graças a esse combate descobrimos que esses tais “Saints” possuem envolvimento com um terrorista procurado.

Fez uma pausa para se virar em direção aos espectros olhou cada um demoradamente antes de fazer um meio sorriso e voltar a falar.

— Eu deveria puni-los por sua incompetência, mas resolvi dar mais uma chance a vocês, todos os três devem encontrar Shion e a arma que ele roubou a vinte anos atrás.

— Sim senhor. — disseram os juízes em uníssono, aliviados com a “gentileza” de seu chefe.

o0o - ♊️ - o0o 

Santuário - Dias Atuais 

— Me desculpe. — a voz do agioi quebrou o silêncio entre os dois enquanto andavam para uma parte um pouco mais afastada.

Saori não acreditou no que ouvia, não sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer com aquele pedido.

— Acho que você deve estar assustada, essa não era minha intenção. — ele continuou alheio a confusão dela. — Ninguém aqui vai te machucar você está segura, você está segura, eu só preciso da sua ajuda e então você pode voltar para casa.

A jovem pareceu levar um momento para processar o que ele havia dito, porém assim que seu cérebro compreendeu o que ele queria dizer passou de assustada a nervosa.

Puxou seu braço com força das mãos dele, sem muito sucesso pois o agioi era mais forte do que ela, mas ainda assim foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dele que se virou para ela.

— Como assim te ajudar? Eu? — perguntou fazendo uma careta de raiva ainda tentando tirar seu braço do aperto dele. — Eu não vou ajudar nenhum terrorista ou aberração como você de jeito nenhum.

O loiro se virou para ela com um olhar enigmático que a jovem não conseguiu entender, mas que parecia estar decepcionado com alguma coisa.

Estava prestes a dizer algo para a mulher quando novamente alguém se aproximou dos dois, Aioros vinha dessa vez carregando uma sacola que não parecia ser muito pesada.

— Aí estão vocês dois, já estão causando comoção sabiam? — o castanho disse sorridente dando um pequeno sorriso maroto para o amigo mais velho antes de se voltar para a moça estendê-lo a mão em um cumprimento. — Muito prazer sou Aioros e esse é o Saga, e você é?

— Saori. — respondeu quase automaticamente sem necessariamente apertar q mão dele.

— Saori, que nome lindo. — o sagitariano sorriu ainda mais antes de estender a sacola para ela. — Aqui Saori são para você, imaginei que não teria muito mais do que está usando agora então fui arrumar algumas coisas para você.

Ela pegou a sacola um tanto desajeitada das mãos dele, apenas percebendo que Saga havia soltando seu braço no processo.

— Certo agora que está com suas coisas está na hora de te mostrar o seu quarto, espero que não se incomode com colegas de quarto por que ainda não temos quartos para todo mundo e estamos meio apertados.

Aioros dizia sorridente levando a dupla para os dormitórios, Saga escondeu sua frustração em não conseguir falar mais nada com a garota enquanto Saori tentava disfarçar o medo que estava sentindo naquele momento.


	7. O Santuário dos Agioi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu voltei, consegui finalmente terminar esse capítulo que me deu muita dor de cabeça pra conseguir fazer.

_ **Laboratórios da Elysiun – Vinte e Três Anos Atrás** _

O homem corria com um certo desespero nos corredores brancos do lugar para onde havia sido trazido por homens de Hades, corria por aqueles corredores como se sua vida dependesse disso, e sabendo do destino final dos prisioneiros que Hades mantinha ele bem sabia que sua vida realmente dependia de ele conseguir chegar ao fim daquele “labirinto”, pois havia sido prometido que caso conseguisse achar o final ele seria finalmente libertado.

Já começava a sentir as pernas doerem de tanto correr, temendo que pudesse encontrar algum robô ou espectro que poderia estar naquele labirinto infernal, tinha a sensação de que suas pernas começariam a falhar pelo cansaço quando viu uma luz branca muito forte, o que foi suficiente para renovar suas esperanças o levando a correr mais rápido ainda.

Porém teve suas esperanças destruídas quando finalmente conseguiu atravessar a passagem, podendo notar rapidamente que ainda estava no suposto labirinto, apenas em uma sala ampla diferente dos corredores onde estivera antes, sendo as maiores diferenças uma janela na parte mais alta de uma das paredes, e o fato de que essa sala aparente tinha mais duas pessoas, dois garotos, que na visão do homem não deveriam ter mais do que seis anos, seus cabelos eram loiros e seus olhos eram azulados, no pescoço estavam marcados os números 301 e 302.

Um dos meninos olhou para ele curioso, quase como se estivesse estudando-o já o outro menino parecia estar esperando direções de algo ou alguém, enquanto o homem já começava a se perguntar que tipo de jogo doentio Hades estava pretendendo com ele e aqueles dois, principalmente pois algo lhe dizia que ambos também eram Agioi.

– Ei moleques me ajudem aqui. – disse o homem de maneira rude para os garotos antes de se preparar para usar seus poderes, apesar de todas as conjecturas em sua mente não tinha tempo para se questionar.

Ambos os meninos continuaram no mesmo lugar onde estavam, apenas observando o homem enquanto ele atirava uma rajada de energia contra a janela, que em sua percepção deveria ser o ponto mais fraco das paredes que os cercavam. Para sua infelicidade sua tentativa não apenas falhou como não deixou um arranhão sequer no vidro.

Se virou para os garotos a fim de ordena-los a ajuda-lo novamente e foi quando percebeu que o menino marcado com o número 301 tinha anéis vermelhos brilhantes ao redor da iris em seus olhos, mal teve tempo de processar essa informação quando sentiu alguma coisa o lançar com força na direção oposta. Em um ato de desespero instintivo ele tentou usar seus poderes contra o garoto, começou a concentrar a energia, porém antes que pudesse usar outra rajada os olhos do menino marcado com 302 brilharam também.

O homem viu como a sala começou a se distorcer ao redor de si, tentou usar seus poderes uma última vez quando sentiu como se mãos invisíveis se fechassem contra seu pescoço bloqueando a respiração, sentia o ar começando a faltar e seus pulmões começarem a arder cada vez mais, desesperado concentrou uma última rajada de energia lançando as cegas onde achava que os dois meninos estariam, e depois não sentiu mais nada.

Do outro lado da janela Hades sorriu satisfeito vendo enquanto o Agioi enviado a sala de testes se debatia em agonia tentando se defender de suas novas “armas” em vão, aquilo era exatamente o que ele esperava de seus laboratórios.

– Como pode ver senhor, ambos não apenas trabalham em conjunto com perfeição, como são plenamente capazes de derrotar oponentes que em teoria deveriam ser mais poderosos e experientes. – o cientista disse monótono encarando suas anotações, aqueles testes sempre lhe pertubavam mais do que gostava de admitir.

**o0o** - **♊️** - **o0o**

_ **Sede da Elysiun – Dias Atuais** _

Radamanthys se remexeu em sua cadeira tentando se acomodar melhor pelo que deveria ser a vigessima vez naquela tarde, Pandora havia ordenado que os três juízes repassassem horas e mais horas de gravações do que poderia muito bem ser anos de confrontos com os Saints com o objetivo de encontrar aquele mesmo Agioi de máscara e casaco negro com quem havia lutado no centro comercial.

– Quer fazer o favor de parar de ser mexer tanto Radamanthys? – disse Aiacos claramente incomodado com o companheiro se revirando naquela cadeira a horas. – Já está começando a me dar agonia você se debatendo desse jeito.

– Não enche Aiacos... – o loiro reclamou se acomodando de novo.

O moreno parecia prestes a responder algo para o outro quando a porta da sala onde estavam se abriu chamando a atenção dos três juízes e dando passagem para Pandora que vinha acompanhado de Zeros.

– E então o que encontraram até agora? – perguntou a mulher com um tom severo que fazia com que o trio se arrepiasse.

– Ainda não encontramos nada novo senhora Pandora. – Minos respondeu olhando a mulher nos olhos. – O agioi mascarado parece mesmo formar parte dos Saints mas, não conseguimos ter nem a menor ideia de sua identidade.

– Entendo... Continuem procurando nenhum de vocês sai dessa sala até que encontrem o que precisamos.

– Sim senhora. – responderam os três em uníssono antes que ela deixasse a sala parecendo descontente.

– Mas o que diabos eles querem que a gente ache mesmo? – Aiacos perguntou já ficando entediado assim que teve certeza de que a comandante dos espectros estaria longe o bastante.

– Qualquer coisa que nos leve ao paradeiro ou do Shion ou da arma que ele roubou. – Radamanthys resmungou uma resposta.

**o0o** - **♊️** - **o0o**

_ **O Santuário – Dias Atuais** _

O refeitório do Santuário estava consideravelmente cheio, não necessariamente por possuírem muitas pessoas naquele local, mas sim pelo fato do refeitório ser consideravelmente pequeno para todos que ali viviam, Saori não sabia o que dizer daquele lugar, todos ali pareciam ser tão “normais”, ninguém ali parecia com qualquer coisa que ela tivesse ouvido sobre aquelas seres em qualquer momento.

Mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi a forma como fora acolhida ali, nenhum deles lhe pareceu especialmente hostis mas ainda assim ela se via nervosa, em especial quando Aldebaran, um homem grande e corpulento, a abordou chamando-a para se sentar em uma das muitas mesas do local, o que ela aceitou com receio.

Se surpreendendo quando não apenas a comida servida lhe parecia mais agradável do que esperava como também a compania do gigante não era algo especialmente ruim, ainda mais quando se juntaram a eles Shaka, um homem loiro que estranhamente andava pelo local com seus olhos fechados, e Mu que tinha os cabelos aparentemente pitados de lilás além de duas marcas em forma de pontinhos no lugar das sobrancelhas.

Não demorou muito para engajar em uma conversa agradável com o trio, mas ainda assim algo a incomodava, e apenas pode perceber do que se tratava quando se virou para uma das outras mesas que estava um pouco mais distante, onde estava sentado Saga, que parecia olhar fixamente para sua pessoa.

Se aproveitando da distância entre os dois, ela se pôs finalmente a analisar a aparência do mesmo, Saga era obviamente alto, já havia percebido isso anteriormente, seu olhar era mais do que penetrante, a pele era bastante pálida, os longos e rebeldes cabelos louros caiam sobre seu rosto e ombro, inclusive disfarçando um colar semelhante a uma gargantilha de cor escura como as roupas que ele usava.

O agioi não parecia estar comendo tanto quanto os outros dois rapazes sentados com ele, sendo um deles o que se apresentara como sendo Aioros e o outro era o mesmo que havia encontrado na enfermaria e que parecia ser algum familiar de Aioros, ambos pareciam ser próximos de Saga e conversavam calmamente sem que o mesmo desviasse os olhos dela.

– Interessada no Saga? – perguntou Aldebaran percebendo que ela encarava a mesa dos três agiois mais velhos do Santuário.

– Foi ele que te trouxe para cá, não é? – dessa vez foi Shaka que perguntou logo depois do gigante.

Saori acenou positivamente, não sabia como deveria agir, afinal ela não era uma agioi e pelo que podia perceber eles pareciam achar que ela era um deles;

– O Saga, junto com o Aioros foram as mentes por detrás do Santuário não é Mu?

O lilás acenou positivamente.

– Antes de criarem o Santuário os dois tentavam ajudar todos os Aigiois que conseguiam encontrar. – explicava com calma Mu. – Inclusive muitas vezes eles escondiam outros em seu próprio abrigo quando eles realmente precisavam, como eles não podiam ajudar todos em esconderijos emprovisados eles decidiram criar um lugar ode qualquer Agioi poderia ficar seguro, um Santuário.

Saori ouvia a explicação dele enquanto ainda olhava para Saga, ele continuava olhando em sua direção, mas agora parecia estar conversando algo com um dos outros rapazes, que pareceu rir de algo junto com Aioros enquanto Saga fechou a cara enquanto subitamente algumas das lâmpadas próximas oscilaram levemente.

Ao mesmo tempo o rapaz com os cabelos loiros com mechas azuladas chegou dando um tapa na cabeça do moreno também rindo sentando-se junto dos outros e se juntando a conversa, fazendo com que Saga ficasse com a expressão ainda mais fechada e as luzes oscilando ainda mais ao redor.

– Sinistro não é? – Aldebaran comentou percebendo que ela parecia curiosa sobre as luzes. – Esse lance das luzes, rola sempre que ele fica, bravo ou triste, sabe emoções fortes e essas coisas.

– É sim... – ela disse quase automaticamente.

Tinha plena certeza de que se ainda não tinha esmagado a garganta de Aioria era apenas pela amizade que tinha com Aioros, e a consideração que fazia parte disso, por que o mais novo com toda certeza o provocava, era quase como se quisesse sentir em primeira mão o que ele podia fazer com seus poderes, ou pelo menos essa era a impressão que Saga tinha.

– Qual é Saga, você tem que ter visto, ou sentido alguma coisa. – Aioria comentou com certa malícia. – Digo, eu vi como você estava segurando ela, e também como você está olhando agora para ela.

O loiro desviou seu olhar para o mais novo, sua expressão estava consideravelmente neutra, mas era obvio pelas lâmpadas oscilantes que ele estava incomodado.

– Diz ai Aioria, você não tem amor a vida? – perguntou Miro rindo enquanto abocanhava uma parte de sua própria refeição. – Vai ficar ai provocando ele desse jeito até quando, até ele te explodir os miolos?

O mais velho quase se sentia bem com Miro interferindo nas perguntas cretinas que Aioria lhe fazia, mas se não tivesse a apenas alguns instantes descoberto o que o próprio Miro havia dito depois de vê-lo tentando conter Saori na enfermaria, ele bem podia acreditar que as intenções do mesmo eram inocentes.

– Já chega vocês dois. – disse Saga firme já se preparando para se levantar. – Ambos sabem muito bem que eu não tenho interesse nenhum nessas coisas.

Aioros pensou em dizer alguma coisa para acalmar o amigo, o conhecia e sabia bem que as insinuações dos mais novos lhe incomodavam não apenas por serem irreais, mas pela maneira como o próprio Saga via relações “intimas” daquele jeito. Porém antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa pelo amigo o mesmo já havia se levantado e ido na direção onde a moça estava sentada.

Saori estava prestes a perguntar algo sobre Saga para seus colegas que a acompanhavam em sua refeição, quando percebeu com um certo pânico que ele vinha para a mesa onde ela estava, e tinha certeza de que era por culpa dela.

– Você. – disse o homem de maneira firme a olhando nos olhos, a fazendo notar pela primeira vez como eram azuis os olhos dele, assim como sua voz era grave e um tanto rouca. – Ainda precisamos conversar.

Ela não teve tempo de responder sentindo ele a segurar pelo braço novamente a guiando novamente enquanto ela se deixou levar pela surpresa.

Os outros na mesa não reagiram sabia como Saga costumava ser direto quando se concentrava em algo e que isso podia até mesmo a leva-lo a ser o que muitos considerariam inconveniente.

Saga e Saori já estavam em um corredor um tanto afastados do refeitório quando ela finalmente saiu do choque de, mais uma vez, “arrastada” por aquele homem, puxando seu braço com força da mão dele, dessa vez se conseguindo se soltar.

– Já chega! – a castanha reclamou em alto e bom tom para o loiro que se virou para ela. – O que você quer de mim?

– Já disse que quero a sua ajuda. – respondeu ele como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, o que em sua mente era já que ele já havia dito antes que essa era sua intenção.

– E eu já disse que não vou ajudar nenhum terrorista ou aberração a fazer nada. – a jovem exclamou o olhando nos olhos.

– Eu não sou uma aberração! – surpreendendo-a Saga praticamente gritou, algumas das lâmpadas próximas explodiram enquanto nos olhos dele anéis avermelhados brilhantes se formaram.

Se encolheu distante dele um tanto assustada com o que ele podia acabar fazendo, sabia que não tinha jeito nenhum de poder lutar contra ele naquele lugar. Saga por sua vez respirava pesado, os olhos ainda brilhando e as lâmpadas que ainda haviam restado no corredor piscavam freneticamente.

– Já chega Saga! – uma voz envelhecida chamou um pouco mais distante no mesmo corredor.

O agioi pareceu retroceder imediatamente, porém os olhos ainda pareciam brilhar.

Saori se voltou na direção de onde viera a voz, logo atrás de si e pode ver um homem obviamente mais velho, os cabelos compridos pareciam já ter sido loiro claros no passado, os olhos eram azuis mas pareciam ter um quê de violeta nos mesmos, o rosto dava claros sinais de sua idade pelas rugas, tinha duas marcas redondas no lugar das sombracelhas, vestia um jaleco por cima de uma camisa de cor clara e notavelmente se apoiava em uma bengala para se mover enquanto seguia na direção dos dois.

Sabia quem era aquele homem, Shion Gelong, um dos homens mais procurados em toda Elíseos, se não no mundo.

– Eu disse que já chega Saga. – ele ordenou novamente com a mesma autoridade de antes.

Se voltou para o agioi novamente percebendo que ele já não mais tinha os anéis brilhantes ao redor dos olhos, mas ainda parecia incomodado.

Tanto ela quanto Saga permaneceram em um silêncio um tanto desconfortável enquanto Shion se aproximava de onde estavam, tão logo estava próximo o suficiente o mais velho a olhou de cima a baixo, prestando atenção especial em seus olhos antes de se voltar novamente para Saga.

– Sabe muito bem que não deve se alterar dessa maneira, especialmente por ainda estar se recuperando.

– Mas, Shion, eu... – Saga começou a dizer mas foi interrompido pelo mais velho.

– Sem mas, você deveria saber muito bem que deveria estar descansando e não fazendo todo esse estardalhaço.

Saori percebeu que Saga queria responder alguma coisa mas terminou não dizendo nada ao notar o olhar severo do homem mais velho.

– Agora vá, precisa descansar, e não se esqueça de tomar os remédios que pedi que Aioros te desse mais cedo.

O agioi não respondeu, apenas obedeceu o outro desaparecendo em uma das saídas do corredor, deixando Saori sozinha com ele.

A moça engoliu em seco, conhecia bem a história de Shion, afinal seria impossível não conhecer sendo ele infame como era.

Cerca de vinte anos atrás Shion era um dos mais brilhantes pesquisadores de Hades, parte de um time que até hoje ainda criava as melhores inovações da Elysiun, até que um dia o cientista roubou uma perigosissima arma de destruição em massa criada nos laboratórios Hades.

– E você agora você senhorita. – finalmente voltou sua atenção total para ela. – Venha comigo.

Seguiu-o temerosa, não apenas pelo que já sabia daquele homem, mas pelo fato de ele poder controlar com facilidade um agioi que obviamente era extremamente perigoso, se nem ao menos dois juízes juntos conseguiam captura-lo.

– Um conselho para a senhorita enquanto estiver acomodada em nosso Santuário. – dizia sem se virar para ela. – Sugiro que se pretende manter uma estadia confortável é bom que coopere conosco no que seja necessário e que mantenha oculta sua ligação com Hades e seus homens.

Não respondeu, percebendo que estava se aproximando do local onde ela dividia um quarto com outras duas agioi.

– Ah e também seria melhor conter a língua diante de alguns de nossos membros, não é de nosso interesse que seja ferida, mas também não podemos controlar todos nossos moradores.

Shion disse a última parte em tom frio enquanto se aproximavam cada vez mais de seu destino, não sabia o que a moça disse para Saga, mas conhecia bem o bastante seu protegido para saber quais eram seus pontos mais fracos, e podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido para gerar uma reação daquelas.

Um suspiro pesado passou por seus lábios ao entrar no quarto que lhe pertencia, se achava que estava confuso antes agora estava totalmente perdido, sentia a cabeça começando a latejar e não podia dizer se era pelo pouco tempo de diferença entre a última vez que usara seus poderes a explosão de agora, ou se era por causa de tudo que pensava no momento.

Praticamente se jogou na cama encarando o teto que a essa altura já havia memorizado, não que para ele fosse muito difícil, resmungou alto, estava frustrado, podia facilmente se lembrar de cada pequena fissura nas paredes ou do teto de seu quarto, cada lugar por onde já passou e incontavéis outras coisas, mas não conseguia entender todos as coisas que estava sentindo e pensando nesse momento, além de sua frustração.

E também de como se sentia mal por ela tê-lo chamado daquela maneira, não podia explicar exatamente o que era a sensação incomoda que sentiu, tudo que sabia era que era horrível e que o incomodava demais, assim como os comentários idiotas de Aioria e Miro, por que ele sabia que não sentia atração, ou mesmo a tal paixão, por quem quer que fosse e a essa altura já duvidava que podia sentir isso.

Suspirou de novo, aquilo era apenas a ponta do iceberg, já que muito mais parecia se remoer por sua mente sem que conseguisse chegar a conclusão sobre o que ele estava sentindo.

Shion estava certo, estava muito agitado.

Também precisava tomar sua medicação, correndo os olhos pelo quarto rapidamente encontrou a caixa que Aioros havia deixado ali mais cedo, os remédios deviam estar lá.

Seu palpite estava certo, dentro do recipiente, estavam os vários recipientes da medicação que normalmente tomava, um líquido entre azul e arroxeado que quase parecia emitir luz própria, contido em um recipiente que também funcionava como uma seringa já que devia ser usado por meio intravenoso.

Respirou fundo tomando uma das injeções, aplicar a medicação, especialmente em si mesmo, não era necessariamente a coisa mais agradável de todas, mas sabia muito bem por que era necessário e quais seriam as consequências se não tomasse.

Sentiu a agulha penetrando na pele, assim como podia sentir o líquido correndo dentro de suas veias, em seus olhos anéis vermelhos se formaram ao redor de sua íris.

**Author's Note:**

> E é isso espero que gostem da história, não sou boa com essas coisas de ficção-científica já que normalmente puxo ou pra fantasia ou pro terror e horror mas espero estar fazendo um trabalho satisfatório aqui.


End file.
